


Aftercare

by spooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett loves Mason, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Scenting, Season 5a compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooked/pseuds/spooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason faces some serious realizations about his best friend and werewolves in general. Brett is there for him, with the comfort of his company and some realizations of his own.</p><p>~As a missing scene from the season 5a finale~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing my other fic to write this one. It's short, but I damn sure needed this scene and I didn't get it so.....here we are!

“He….He just kept swiping at him. He tried to kill his own alpha,” Mason said. The horror in his voice was quiet, but unmistakable.

Brett frowned. That didn't sound like something Liam would do. The guy's anger was explosive, sure, but Liam looked up to Scott like a son looks up to his father. That kind of loyalty should've meant something.

The whole situation was fucked, and regardless of whatever Liam's misguided intentions were, Mason was still shaken up, and Brett was pissed off because of it.

He pulled Mason into his chest, hugging their bodies together. Mason crossed his legs in between Brett's on the bed and pointedly tilted his head, putting his neck on display. 

Brett hummed, lightly kissing Mason's cheek before happily scenting his boy.

The world - or at least Brett's bedroom - was quiet around them. The only things to be heard were the low musings of the television and the fan isolating overhead. It was relaxed in a way that slowed time and invited intimacy.

Brett took his time with the placating kisses he distributed across Mason's skin. He was in no rush, and the physical reassurance of Mason's safety was almost therapeutic for him. He satisfied his old habits and established new claims along the skin Mason exposed to him.

It was all he wanted, and if Brett could be honest with himself as he sat with Mason in his arms, he didn't want him involved with Scott's pack at all. Not when his life was at risk, and people seemed to be dying around them. 

Not when his own pack was a lot less problematic and deadly. 

“Mason,” Brett tried. “You know you're not obligated to be anybody's hero, right? You didn't ask for all this shit. ”

Mason's lips tightened. “What if I hadn't been there, though? Liam might of actually gone through with killing Scott. Hell, it doesn't really matter, though. Theo just about finished him off anyway, ” Mason muttered blithely, and Brett's mood flipped like a coin. 

A low irritated growl erupted from depth of his chest as he nuzzled the side of Mason's face with his own. 

“Theo. He the one who did this?” Brett bit out, fingers lightly touching the spot on Mason's temple he knew would make him flinch.

Mason nodded Brett's touch became like a small numbing sensation that leeched the ache away, until it sprouted. It spread adapted until Mason was all but moaning in disbelief at the it bliss soaked through him. 

Brett took a deep breath. He was only planning to take the pain away, but he thought that maybe Mason needed more than that. Maybe he needed a distraction.  
Brett was more than willing to provide that for him if it took his mind off of the McCall pack's mistakes.

“Brett? Brett stop, it's too much. ” Mason was gasping, holding Brett's ink veined hand away from him. Brett quickly blinked the haze away. He hadn't even noticed the pain, but the exchange must have overwhelmed Mason. 

“Fuck, I'm sorry. Are you ok? ” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok.” 

“I shouldn't have gotten carried away,” Brett admitted. “But hey, at least your heartbeat finally slowed down. I blame the adrenaline and stress but - ”

“That reminds me…” Mason said suddenly.

Brett frowned. “Reminds you of what?”

“He had no pulse. Logically he should've been dead, but he isn't-”

“Who isn't? Scott isn't? ”

“He isn't! ” Mason exclaimed, mystified. His heart rate went back up just like that. “You werewolves just seem to defy every rule there is, ” he said.

Brett felt the need to explain. He didn't want Mason to get the wrong idea about werewolves. They weren't invincible, not even strong sometimes, not in the ways that mattered. Self-preservation had this sickening superiority over self-control. 

“We do have rules,” Brett replied, trying to be fair. “They're entirely different, though. Easier to follow, more complicated to understand. ”

“Oh yeah?” Mason challenged. “ Well what do those special rules have to say about trying to murder your own alpha?”

Brett had to admit that was one of the more complicated ones but,“It's frowned upon in most packs. ”

“Yeah…” Mason agreed, grinning ruefully. “That's what I thought. ” And the tight little smile was gone just as it had appeared. Mason whispered to him, “I just didn't think Liam had it in him.… To kill I mean. ”

Brett rested his chin on Mason's shoulder in sympathy of Mason's somber disappointment. “Well, we can't all be the golden boy. Not that I'm defending Liam, but there was a super moon raging. ”

“I didn't read anything that says a super moon changes a werewolf's morals, only that it enhances what they already have. ”

Brett made a sound of agreement. “And Liam has a lot of anger. You know better than I do how he likes to vent it. ”

Mason was quiet for a moment, maybe coming to terms with what he already knew.

“Listen,” Brett told him. “I think there were a lot of reasons why Liam lashed out at Scott the way he did. So many things were manipulating his emotions. He must've just snapped. I can't say that I wouldn't have. Not in his situation.…You understand me? ” 

Mason nodded, just barely. He knew what Brett meant. He meant the death of Hayden, Liam's first love. The way she slipped slowly and agonizingly from between his fingers before they ever really stood a chance. 

“I understand,” Mason replied. He and Brett were different though. He didn't know exactly how, but they had to be.

“This isn't anything Liam won't regret with the rising sun,” Brett promised, fingers lacing Mason's as sunlight finally crept through the room. “Your best friend won't turn into a monster. ” 

The real, ironic fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
